Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a sustainable packaging system and method thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a sustainable packing system and method thereof for packaging textiles.
Description of Related Art
Due to mounting global concerns about the state of the environment, it has become necessary for producers to adopt eco-friendly methods of operation. One area in which producers are looking to reduce their “carbon footprint” has been the reduction of unnecessary product packaging, especially plastic packaging. Plastic and similar non-sustainable substances are often not biodegradable, and therefore are pollutants to the environment. Several billion tons of plastic are buried in landfills each year. This creates a large waste mass that impedes the flow of ground water and obstructs the movement of roots, thereby negatively affecting the soils biological balance and organic processes. A need exists for a packaging system eliminates or reduces product packaging and especially plastic waste.
Current non-plastic systems and methods of packaging include using large boxes and similar systems and methods to deliver products to the retailer and to store the products at point of sale retailer outlets. When an item must be displayed to a consumer on the shelves of a retail outlet, however, placing the products in boxes is often a poor method of merchandising. Therefore, a need exists for a non-plastic, sustainable packaging system and method thereof that enables the transport and display of the product to the consumer.